So much for surprises
by zajaacLulu
Summary: "It just took me by surprise...I'm not all this good with surprises..." "Me neither! ...maybe we should get over that." Oneshot based on 11x17 With or Without You.


**AN: Yeah, I know this isn't what fans of my other fics have been hoping for, but I hope you****'ll forgive me. *angelface* I really want to write something more about my beloved Mark &amp; Addison and have ideas, but don****'t really have time to write another chaptered story. This on the other hand was something I really felt like writing after this week****'s episode because I****'m really in love with Owen &amp; Amelia ****these days and that scene in 11x17 just wasn****'t enough, especially after 2 episodes wait. Because they always got interrupted by pager or something and I was kinda glad, because I imagined their first time like something far more romantic. The actual scene though...it lasted like 5 seconds tops x(. Though I still have this small hope that they will maybe show them in the afterglow in the next episode or something. This is**** just a oneshot in which I express what more I****'d like to see. Please tell me what you think x).**

* * *

"It just took me by surprise...I'm not all this good with surprises..."  
"Me neither! ...maybe we should get over that.."

He hears those words and realizes he hasn't been thinking about anything else for days. Ok, aside from the times he was practising medicine because he is still the chief of surgery and he is still a great doctor who cares deeply about his patients. She saw it as he talked to Ruby and he so thoughtfully instructed the little girl how to help her mother when the two were trapped in their holiday cabin during the earthquake and Ruby's mom stopped breathing. She's been attracted to him for weeks – maybe even months – but only in that moment she realized she was slowly falling in love with him. Or maybe not exactly slowly...rather than that _completely and totally_.

He only now realizes how much he wants to get over those surprises. How much he wants to heal all the wounds on her soul because no matter how damaged she claims to be, he doesn't care, he can take it. He can take it all.

_"My baby lived for 43 minutes."_

_And he took a hold of her hand and wanted her so badly to be comforted by that._

_"I mean, I have my own version...it was different, took a different toll..._ _it still does and I push through everyday. And I'm assuming you're doing the same thing... unless I see otherwise."_

_"I'm pushing through. It's what we do."_

Maybe they can push trough together. Maybe they can help eachother through it all. He doesn't know what they are yet but he's thrilled to find out. And let's not forget...he wants to know every inch of her body too. No surprises. Ok, yeah, she pushed him to the doorhandle in the oncall room two days ago and even though having a doorhandle pinned to your backbone hurts, the man who has been through war can handle so much. He just hates that it wasn't even worth it after, because they both got paged. But it also made him realize that his _first time_ with her should be way more special. He wants to make her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet and although he's not sure what he feels towards her yet, somehow the words _make love_ seem fitting. He wants to do exactly that with her.

He smiles:  
"We should."

"Yeah."

"So how about I...I'll change and'll be right out. I'm gonna take you home."

"You mean to your _tin box_?" she chuckles, using the same expression as several weeks ago when she was just starting to realize how much she wants this man.

His cheeks get slighly red at that but he chuckles too:  
"Yes. I mean...I'd love to take you somehere nicer. I _will _take you somewhere nicer. Next time I'm gonna bring you flowers first, I'll be wearing a suit..."

"You _are_ wearing a suit."

Of course he is. That's what chief is supposed to do. He blushes even more but she just smiles widely because she hasn't been on a date for ages and she always thought they are overrated, but right now she realizes she would love to go out on a date with _him_.

"So...can you put up with my trailer tonight? I mean..."

"Owen...I would love to."

_Owen Hunt._ The incredibly handsome man (and she hasn't even seen him in his army uniform!) who has been to hell and back. The man who was married once and very much in love with his wife, but sometimes love just isn't enough. They were never on the same page of the story and they wanted entirely different things out of life. But still, his relationship with Cristina wasn't something you just get over easily. Amelia is the first person to make him feel he can actually do that.

_Amelia Shepherd._ Beautiful and staggeringly talented woman (she pulled off Nicole Herman's incredibly difficult surgery and she scared him so much when she exposed herself to direct radiation during it but it was still completely amazing) who has also been to hell and back. Couple of times in her life. But right now something makes her believe she can be happy. She wants to be happy with Owen.

He closes the gap between them, his lips find hers and then his hand makes its way around her shoulders. They go back to his office and moments later he's ready to take her home. In the parking lot he opens the passenger's door on his car for her and she almost feels like rolling her eyes, but there's also something really flattering about it. They already had a few...or ok, _many_ awkward moments together but sitting in a car next to each other knowing you're about to have sex gotta get a special prize.

"You know, I really want to apologize for earlier. I mean, I just...it's my mom..."

"You did. It's okay...Owen...I think. How about we don't go back to that?"

"And I shouldn't speak to you like that ever again. Remind me not to do that."

"You'll need reminders?" she raises her eyebrows.

„No! I mean...no, if I ever...no...I just..."

She puts his hand on his and he's trying to maneveur the steering wheel and he realizes what exactly she meant when she said:  
_"I really need to focus...on the tumor. And...you're very hard to ignore!"_

"Amelia? Can you please...your hand...I mean...I need to watch the road."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize..." she takes the hand back and stammers, "I will wait, of course. I mean...if it distracts you...not that I just want to hold your hand..."

"Me neither! I mean...I like your hands. They are really soft and...of course they are, you're a neurosurgeon. Not that you have nice hands just because you're a surgeon...ok, this...this is coming out all wrong!" he looks at her desperately counting seconds until they get to his trailer and she smirks.

"I feel the same way when I talk to you."

"Really? You too?" he chuckles, "Because I feel like I have no idea how other people do it. Without...you know..."

Seconds later the car stops outside the trailer and she shrugs:  
"Maybe...we shouldn't talk as much? I mean... tonight at least."

He gets out and she does too, but moments later she regrets it because she realizes Owen was walking to her side of the car to open the door for her and help her out like a true gentleman.

"Ok, it rained yesterday so it's a real mess here, I know. And I don't exactly have a pathway, so..." and just like that he lifts her up into his arms and carries her through the muddy terrain.

And in that moment Amelia stops breathing. They are almost at the trailer's deck when she's finally able to say something.

"Owen..."

"Yes?"

"I...nothing."

Or not. She just smiles and no matter how much she tries to recall the last time a man carried her like this or in general when she felt this safe and comfortable, nothing comes up. When he puts her down because he has to open the door, she finds herself missing the strong arms around her and when they get inside she immediately starts kissing him. The fact that she has to step on her toes attracts her very much. The fact that he throws away his jacket and she can feel the developed muscles of a _soldier _under his shirt when her hands roam around his chest and back attracts her even more. They are still kissing when they fall to the bed and suddenly she's only wearing her bra and panties. She hasn't had sex since James. He hasn't had sex since Cristina. About the same amount of times. Too freaking long. But it doesn't even matter, because what they are doing together now would be perfect even if they were doing it every day for the rest of their lives. And it will take him some time to fully acknowledge the realization his subconsciousness just made, but somewhere deep inside it answers the question about what they are. What he wants them to be. He kisses his way down from her chin to her bellybutton, he careses her breasts, she gently bites his lips, her soft hands trace his scars from Iraq and the one where Gary Clark left his mark and he wants them to be lovers. He looks into her deep blue eyes that hold so many mysteries and he wants to be the one she trusts and confides in. He sees her delicate neurosurgeon hands and something inside him wants to put the ring on her finger one day. He wants her breasts to feed his babies. He wants to see the smile on her face and be the reason why she has it. He wants to wipe all the tears she cries and make all the hurt go away. He had given up on believing he could feel like that ever again, but now he's starting to realize he very much does. So much for surprises.

She is lying in his arms, really feeling more safe and secure than she remembers and she realizes she's been dreaming about this for...she's not sure. A long time. She started feeling the attraction between them probably around the time when the secret about her addiction first slipped out. And he didn't judge her, suspend her, but on the contrary he has been really understanding and supportive. And the attraction, at least on her side, quickly morphed into something more.

"Owen?"

He doesn't reply.

"Are you asleep?"

He still doesn't reply and she's kinda relieved because it will take time till she's able to say it out aloud when he's awake. But she needs to get it out.

"I think I love you."

...

He is the first one to wake up in the morning and he just enjoys lying there holding her in his arms for a while until she opens her eyes and as she sees him she immediately smiles.

"Good morning," he says.

"It's a great morning," she smirks.

"If I'm not mistaken we don't have anywhere to be today, so...what shall we do?"

She sits up:  
"You know, at first I'd love you to make me some breakfast."

"That's what I was thinking," he climbs out of the bed, "So, what will it be?"

And as if to make sure this day is in no way boring, at that moment they hear the voice talking at the door.

"Hey Owen, Meredith said you had my fishing pole," and since Derek very well knows how to open the door of his old trailer, he just came home from D.C. two days ago, apparently he really missed fishing there and apparently he's not very good in respecting privacy, he comes inside right after that and what he sees remains engraved in his mind forever kind of like Mark's bare ass when he came home and found him with his wife.

His little sister naked seated on his friend's bed and him standing by the kitchen counter, his appearence similar in the terms of clothes or rather lack thereof.

Derek gasps, Amelia covers herself in the blanket, raising her eyebrows and emphasizing: "Knock much?!"

Owen takes the fishing pole from the place where he keeps it and gives it to Derek, very much hoping that when he comes closer to the guy he won't kick him to his exposed equipment.

"Here."

Derek, too shocked to form a coherent sentence, takes the pole from Owen and then says turning away and leaving:  
"Thanks...whatever...not be bothered...this sight...way to start my day."

And when he walks out and Owen closes the door behing him, he looks at Amelia and she keeps straight face for two seconds before she explodes to laughing.

Really, so much for surprises.

* * *

**AN: It wasn't too bad, was it? xD I tried to show some of their iconic adorable awkardness xD, I hope I managed to do so. Again, I would really like to read your opinions. And yeah, she really pushed him to the doorhandle in the end of 11x15. Watch that scene again and you****'ll see it ****xD. Yay, I really hope for lots of incredible Omelia (probably the best one out of all suggested ship names) scenes in the upcoming episodes. See you soon, hopefully.**


End file.
